Phineas and Ferb: Mother's Day
by Jacku
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a machine to help their mom on Mother's Day.


Phineas and Ferb: Mother's Day

Phineas and Ferb were thinking of what to give mom for Mother's Day.

"Do you have any ideas of what to give mom, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Then Ferb grabbed a list out of nowhere and handed it to Phineas.

"Is that Mom's list of chores Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded yes. That gave Phineas an idea of what to give their mom on Mother's Day.

"We should do the list of chores for her!" said Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb looked at the list. The first chore on the list was washing dishes.

"You know Ferb, I bet we can make a machine that can clean the dishes for us," said Phineas.

Meanwhile in Candace's room Candace was talking on her phone to her best friend Stacy.

"I still can't decide what to get mom yet," complained Candace.

Then she heard a strange sound coming from the backyard. She looked out of the window to find that Phineas and Ferb were putting away the dishes inside a machine. Candace marched up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing with those dishes?" asked Candace. Phineas explained to her that their gift for mom was doing all of her chores.

"Well you can't get all the credit. Besides I'm planning to get mom the best Mother's Day gift!" said Candace.

"What's your gift for mom going to be? asked Phineas.

"I haven't really thought of what to get mom yet," replied Candace.

"What about that dress she wanted on her birthday?" Phineas suggested.

''You know, that's not a bad idea,'' said Candace, running out of the backyard to be the first one to get the dress.

Just then Phineas spotted his pet platypus Perry behind the fence. Phineas picked up Perry and carried him into the backyard.

"What do you think of our machine Perry?" asked Phineas. Perry stared at the machine and chattered.

Phineas looked back at Ferb who was still holding the list. ''While the machine is running we can do other chores too," said Phineas. He and Ferb looked at the list. The second chore was watering the garden. When Phineas and Ferb went inside the garage to get the watering can, Perry took a closer look at the machine. He lost his balance and fell in! The platypus was spinning around and around. When Perry finally was able to get out of the machine he was all wet and covered in bubbles. Perry looked at the Flynn Fletcher house. I't didn't look the least bit familiar to him. Perry decided to go for a walk to try to get his thoughts straight. The platypus soon found himself at OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Perry knocked on the door and a trap door opened beneath him. He landed in his chair. Major Monogram, the head of Perry's spy agency, couldn't tell that Perry had lost his memory.

"I hope Linda is having a happy Mother's Day, Agent P."

Perry stared oddly at Major Monogram.

"Your mission today is to stop Doofenshmirtz before he freezes city hall inside one giant ice cube. Good luck Agent P." Suddenly a propeller sprang out of the chair. Soon, the platypus was zooming off to the headquarters of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Meanwhile Candace reached the Cute Little Sundress Shop. She spotted the same dress hanging on a rack. "That's perfect!" thought Candace. She went in the shop and bought the dress.

Moments later Perry crashed into Doofenshmirtz's headquarters, scattering things everywhere. But the doctor didn't realize that Agent P had lost his memory. Norm the Robot walked up to Doofenshmirtz who was holding a basket of Mother's Day gifts that Doofenshmirtz was planning to give his mother for Mother's Day.

"Sir, do you want me to mail this basket for you?" asked Norm.

"Yeah, go ahead, Norm," said Doofenshmirtz. Then he looked down at the platypus. "Before I trap city hall inside a giant ice cube, I will give you a ten second head start to run away from me and see if I can trap you inside one platypus sized ice cube," said Doofenshmirtz. Perry shrugged his shoulders and began to run. As he was running he noticed that Doofenshmirtz was right behind him. He quickly hid in the bathroom before Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on his inator, zapping his couch inside an ice cube. Perry shut the bathroom door closed so he would not find him. The bathtub was filled up with water for some reason. As Perry was looking in the mirror at his reflection Doofenshmirtz suddenly slammed the door open which startled Agent P. He tripped on a soap bar and hit his head on the faucet and fell in the bathtub. Then Doofenshmirtz quickly pointed his Ice-cube-inator and pointed at the water. Only the top of the water turned into an ice cube.

"Man it's cold in here! I'm going to lay by the fireplace," said Doofenshmirtz, then he left the room. Perry laid still for a moment then touched the water. Everything seemed familiar.

Flashback

Doofenshmirtz: (drifting away on the puppet) Okay, I guess I'll see you both later. Unless I miss my guess, I'm on my way to…Norway, so, uh, take it easy, Dennis the Rogue Rabbit and uh, curse you, Perry the Platypus!

Flashback Ends

New Flashback

Major Monogram: Morning, Agent P. We've been monitoring Doofenshmirtz's internet traffic and we think it's… (A pop-up ad blocks him) What in blazes? A pop-up ad? Can you still see me, Agent P? (Another pop-up ad blocks him) What, another? Agent P? Over here! (More pop-up ads block the screen) Oh, this is getting ridiculous! I give up! You know the drill. Monogram out.

(Perry salutes, then leaves)

End of Flashback

New Flashback

Phineas and Ferb leaned down to Agent P. "Hey buddy," Phineas began, "Ferb and I just wanted to say our good-byes. You know, we thought we had finally met the real you when we found out that you were Agent P. But the fact is pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now and always have been a great pet… and a great friend. We're going to miss you Agent P. I love you pal."

End of Flashback

With the last memory, all of Perry's memories suddenly came back to him. He opened his eyes to see the top of the water was an ice cube. There was no way out. Then Doofenshmirtz walked back in the bathroom.

"I still see that you are trapped inside a huge ice cube," said Doofenshmirtz. When the evil doctor wasn't looking, he tripped on the soap bar and accidentally turned the faucet to HOT. The hot water melted the ice! Perry was able to get out of the trap! Agent P leaped out of the tub and grabbed Doofenshmirtz and tossed him in the tub. The Ice-Cube-Inator fell out of Doofenshmirtz's hands and smashed onto the bottom of the tub. The tub, and Doofenshmirtz, suddenly became frozen inside an ice cube!

''Curse you Perry the Platypus!'' came the muffled sound of Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his frozen cube of ice.

Later in the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Lawrence, and Betty Jo were all ready to give their presents to Linda.

"Ferb and I did all of your chores for you, Mom," said Phineas.

"I was supposed to give this to you on your birthday," said Candace, she handed Linda the dress.

**The End **


End file.
